SPC10
A dress made from the heart! Mai's true heart! is the tenth episode of Sweet Pretty Cure and the tenth episode of the Spicial Pretty Cure franzize overall. This episode focaues on Mai as she tries to make a dress for her. Tara, Peach and her friends but struggles with the disging and Mika says if she cant think of digens how can she be a Pretty Cure and portect others which saddnes her. Plot Mai is going out to get the mail for the morning. She goes to her mail box and pulls out the mail. Mai notices a blue and yellow paper. She reads it and is surprised about what it says. The paper says there is going to be a dream dance and anyone is invited. Mai is excited because she loves dances and partys. Mai is at the Sweet Shop with Rei, Naru, and Peach. Mai is excited for the Dream Dance. Rei is not because she dosent life dancing and partys. Naru is excited becaue her shop is making the diserts. Naru is a little nervous about making the dress and Rei agress but Mai says she will make the dress for them and Peach as well. Naru is a little nervous forher because of the time and proccess but Mai says she will be fine. Mai leaves to get them ready and as she goes out the door Mika is watching her. Mai is at home in her room trying to make a good desingn for the dess but can find a good desing to work with. At 10:00 oclock Mai falls asleep and Tara comes in and pts a blakent around her and leaves. Mai wakes up the next moring and relizes she dident create a desing for the dress which leaves her sad. Mai is at the Sweet Shop with Naru,Rei, and Peach saddend by her failed attemps of creating desings for the dance. Rei says she doset mind and Naru and Peach agree. Suddly Mika comes in saying if she cant think of a desig for the dress how can she be a Pretty Cure. Naru says stop but Mika contuions. She says that to be a Pretty Cure you need to think of a starigy and have the felling of portecting somone and that aplies in real life thats why if you cant do simple things in real life how can you be a Pretty Cure. Rei says stop because she is hutig Mais felling but Mai says shes right and leaves. Naru,Rei, and Peach go after her as Mika whaches them. Mai is at home wondering what to do. She cant think of a design for the dress and the dance is in 2 days. Naru,Rei, and Peach try to tell her its fin if she cant make them a dress for them and her sister and they could go buy on. Mai says no because she wants to make the dress from her heart. Mai then suddly gets inspraton of the Sweet Pretty Cure outfits and starts to make the dresss. Naru,Rei, and Peach are happy she found insration for the dress. Suddly the girls and Peach hear a crash in the city and after they arrive they see a Dornat and s girl with long green. Mai asks who she is. The girl says her name is Sour and she tells the Dornat to attack them. Peach tells the girls to trasform and they do and they start fighting the Dornat. The Cures notice the Dornat is stronger than the other one. It knocks them down and uses a sticky licouuse to trap them. Ichigo refuses to give up and the girls agree. They mange to get free and Ichijo purifies the Dornat. Sour leaves promicing to get revenge. Later that day Mai has finshed the dress for her friends,Peach, and her sister. The girls are happy wth the dress and Peach as well. Tara is happy her sister finshed. Mika comes in and Mai gives her a red dress. Mika is glad she put her heart into it and Mai agrres. Mika says she is sory for how she acted and Mai forgives her. Mai is looking forward to the dance and everyone happley agrees.